First Kiss
by demongoddess120
Summary: A oneshot about those long, study nights that seemingly cause tension to rise and emotions to stir. and one night, things will rise to the surface. EddyXEdd don't like, back off :3


First Time, First Kiss 

Eddy's POV

A mindless drone. That's what I reminded myself as. Again, like any other boring day, I was stuck sitting here, with almost nothing to do, while the extremely boring person in front of us talked and rambled about something that was "important". I had my head resting on my right hand, while my left hand aimlessly tapped my pencil, giving me something to do. I soon lost interest in the pencil, and started fiddling with my tie, which was part of the lame dress code for this school. The worst part about all of this was that I already knew all of these things that that teachers were trying to tell us about. (and no, I didn't fail a year) Then my eyes rose to the front of the room, and rolled them. The teacher was still answering questions from the home work for other students, which slightly annoyed me, seeing as how this was a very easy assignment. The only good thing was that it allowed me to think about whatever I pleased. Now I'm messing with my deep, black hair, my bangs kept getting into my eyes every now and then but I just push them to the side, with no luck because they fell right back over my face. I checked the teacher again, I didn't want to lose the place that she was talking about, or miss it if she were to call on me for an answer. Good thing I did too, 'cause she called on me to solve a problem. I answered with an almost egoistic was that said I knew this by heart, and then went back to my own "little world". I seemed to surprise everyone too, even DoubleD was pretty taken back (but thrilled) that I was now getting A's and B's for grades. That's when my mind wondered to DoubleD, wondering how he was doing in his class right now. And then I gave a small laugh, he was always fine in school, there was no reason to really 'worry' about him, but it gave me a reason to think about him, I suppose...

riiiiiinnngg.  
The bells rang, telling everyone school was finally out, but now we all had to face the battle of getting to lockers to proceed home. I could only grimace as I headed over to my own locker, where a whole lot of people were pushing and shoving and blocking my way. DoubleD and Ed showed up at my side, also staring at the mess that all three of us had to fight through if we ever wanted to get home on time. Lucky for us, Ed decided he had waited long enough and pushed through the 'small' crowd and making a clear line for me and DoubleD. Everyone hated how these damn lockers were set up, set like squares joined together at the sides with only one side open to let people in and out. It caused quit a few mini wars around this school too, and none of them were pretty to watch. Sitting on my feet in front of my own locker and stuffing books into my bag, I began to remember a few bad after school moments, but then pushed it to the back of my mind. I had a lucky afternoon ahead of me; DoubleD was going to help me with some history stuff again, which usually ended up with the two of us playing games and getting completely off subject. I had a trademark grin on my face as I closed my locker, threw my back over my shoulder, and searched around for my cellphone to turn it on and wait for my two best friends. When I found it, I pulled my cell out and turned it on, again messing with my dark locks, while occasionally looking up to see if DoubleD or Ed were done getting their books. DoubleD then slammed his locker shut and clumsily make his way over to me. I grinned and said "hey". DoubleD always wore a black hat with a white strip on it, his light blonde hair, which was long enough to peek out form under his hat and brush his shoulders, and he had just recently gotten glasses, square black rims that fitted him perfectly. Through-out the day, (no matter how picky the guy was) his tie had become loose and his shirt, once neatly tucked in, was now loose and askew. He also had a bag that hung at his side, and had different buttons attached to it. Plus, and you'll probably never believe this, but I, eddy, managed to talk our sweet angel DoubleD into getting a tongue piercing, (yes, you heard me right) It was a miracle. It seemed like pure luck that such a thing were able to happen, but it did. And I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of it. DoubleD stood beside me, with the look of disheveled-genius-gone-bad look, while we had a small conversation as we waited for Ed to free himself from the crowd with gathered "books from hell" (no matter what classes you had, you got a TON of homework)

"Hey there, Eddy. anything new from today?" DoubleD asked.

"Nothing much, but now I can't help thinking that classes are way to easy, even with the homework." I explained drowsily.  
"I know, I wonder why though? Anyway, are we still meeting at your place?" He looked down at me slightly, and then waited for my answer.  
I grinned, "Yeah, and it's pretty cool, my parents had to go out of town to see some guy for a business meeting, so we won't have that constant call from them"  
DoubleD knew what I meant and nodded happily. Now matter how many times you told Eddy's parents you were fine, they would still call and ask if you wanted anything, which distracted both of them. After a few minutes, Ed finally showed up beside us, looking agitated. DoubleD was the first to ask What was wrong.  
He sighed, a dreary look on his face,  
"My stupid locker keeps jamming and I can never get it open, and everyone kept tripping over my legs and running into me"  
I gave another small laugh in acknowledgment, and then threw my arm over his shoulders.  
"Well, at least it's over with for today, right"  
I gave DoubleD a look that said to come over to my other side, and put my other arm over his shoulder too, just a little bit more delicately. I look over at him, and smiled to myself, I'd given DoubleD shivers...

DoubleD's POV

My shoulders slumped as I walked up to Eddy. Today, we weren't lucky. The tiny locker space that we had was crammed with people. Meaning we would have to fight to get the right books to go home. 'I wonder how I'll get throu- oh, never mind.' Ed barged passed the other students, clearing a path for us to get out stuff. As I kneeled down to reach my locker, I couldn't help looking over to Eddy, who was busy figuring out the books we'd need for tonight. I sighed, a small amount of pink colored my cheeks. There seemed to be no way to reach Eddy, and I constantly wondered if he even had small feelings for me. But I pushed it to the back of my head so I wouldn't worry about it, I still needed my books. Eddy stood up and waited by the end of the lockers for us, taking out his cellphone like always. I closed my locker with a loud 'bang' and stood up, tripping as I made my way out. I caught myself on someone's shoulder, not wanting to make a scene and walking off without looking to see who it was (all the while tripping) and landing clumsily by Eddy. While fixing my hat and new glasses, I said "Hi" and clicked the metal bar piercing against my teeth before stopping, it was a bad habit, since I would do it when I was nervous, but everyone told me that it was very bad for my teeth, so I've been trying to quit...

But I didn't feel like it today. I felt very nervous for some reason, and despite warnings, started grazing the metal bar against my teeth lightly and sometimes across the roof of my mouth. I decided to try and ease being nervous by talking with Eddy, so I asked, "So Eddy, anything new from today"  
"Nothing much, but now I can't help thinking that classes are way to easy, even with the homework." He explained drowsily.  
"I know, I wonder why though? Anyway, are we still meeting at your place?" He looked up at me slightly, and then said with a grin.  
"Yeah, and it's pretty cool, my parents had to go out of town to see some guy for a business meeting, so we won't have that constant call from them."I smiled, It was annoying hearing "Do you want anything?" constantly when you were trying to do something. I could still remember quit a few times where Eddy's mom would interrupt something. I was again lost in my thoughts of random events and "what's ifs" when Ed finally showed up beside us, clearly upset at something that had just happened. Being the person I am, I decided to ask him what was on his mind.  
"What's wrong, Ed"  
He sighed, a dreary look on his face,  
"My stupid locker keeps jamming and I can never get it open, and everyone kept tripping over my legs and running into me"  
before I could say anything else, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Eddy moving from his slouched position against the line of lockers and throw one of his arms over Ed's shoulder.  
"Well, at least it's over with for today, right?" he said with his grin, and I couldn't help staring at him, even just a little bit, and I would've looked back down at my black and white high top shoes when I noticed that Eddy's expression had changed. I looked straight into his intense eyes, getting lost for a moment and then realizing that he wanted me to move over to his right side, opposite where Ed was at. As soon as I was beside him, he threw his other arm over my shoulders, but in a way that was slower, and allowed his cool hand to run across my neck and down my arm, just passed my right shoulder, and moving back up into a comfortable position where his hand laid still. Blushing furiously, I quickly looked down as a shiver went from where Edd's hand had graced my neck all the way down to my feet, then back up. The feeling then seemed to rest in a very unusual place, making me glad I wore baggy jeans today. And once I had thought about my situation, the red on my face darkened more-so, afraid to look back up at anyone, I kept my head down, but noticed that Eddy's smirk wasn't exactly like normal, it seemed more devilish, like he'd accomplished something...

Eddy's POV

We decided to walk home that afternoon, and once we'd reached our usual corner where Ed would part to go towards his own house, DoubleD and I headed over to my house. It seemed like DoubleD mine-as-well have been living with me, with him being over so much. My mind was distracted as Ed started to run down his street, looking back and waving as he yelled out a curt "Bye!" and turned back around down towards the street. DoubleD waved a little bit, a small smile on his face... green eyes shining... I realized I was staring intently at DoubleD face once he turned back around and asked, "Are you alright? Your face seemed a little bit flushed..." He had a look of worry gracing his features, as he placed his hand delicately against my forehead. He also crouched a bit, bending his knees so he could look me straight into my eyes. My flushed face got worse, and to avoid a 'scene' I turned away, casting my eyes down at the ground, and pushing his hand away gently saying "I'm fine." and slowly starting the short walk to my house. DoubleD only smiled and said a small "Ok." and then followed me. I almost felt like his feelings were hurt, but when I looked back, DoubleD only smiled, and skipped ahead of me, then turned to face me with his hands clasped behind his slender back. I stuck my hands in my pockets and stuck my tongue out at him. I grinned again when he giggled at my facial expression. Without notice, I took off after him, fake tackling him by putting my hands on his shoulder and jumping off the ground, gaining momentum and running ahead of him. I ran the rest of the way to my house, DoubleD tailing me. When I reached the stone steps to the front door, I took two at a time, fumbled with the keys for a moment, jammed the key in place and swung the door open all the while making a dash for the living room. My mistake was trying to get the key out of the door, since it gave DoubleD enough time to catch up to me and tackle me to the polished, wooden floors. He let a triumphed "Yes!" with his hands thrown in the air, then kicked the door closed. Once he was sitting back on me, he grinned down victoriously while sticking his tongue out, the shiny metal glistening in the light for a second before it was stuck back where it belonged. He then leaped off of my now hurt and abused stomach, as I grimaced and let out a short "Ow." before taking his hand to let me back up.

"Where the hell did you learn to tackle like that?" I asked.  
The DoubleD I knew didn't have to much strength. He just shrugged.

"Must have learned it from dad or something." He looked off for a second, probably trying to remember when he'd gotten the hang of taking people down in tackles, shrugged again and picked up both of our discarded bags to settle down into the living room. I simply sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas and some different snacks before making my way back to DoubleD, who was laying out the books we would need on the coffee table. I stopped in the door way, just looking over the scene in front of me. I could only smile with the way DoubleD handled everything; the way he held things, how he would take care of certain things in a way only he could. It was how he carried himself that really got to me. No matter what we would be doing, there would always be that one time where I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Then I noticed I was doing just that, going into my own world without noticing; it was in these moments I would loose myself in everything that was DoubleD...

But now I looked like a love-struck fool. But even then, I couldn't help myself look down at my shoes and blush wildly. I rounded the corner so I wouldn't be seen, and slowly rubbed my hand over my face, trying to rid myself of my heated face before I faced another study night with the one person I probably shouldn't be alone with...

DoubleD's POV

I was worried and nervous at the same time. Eddy hadn't acted like himself all day, and I kept thinking he was sick or something was wrong with him. As soon as he went into the kitchen, I gave another heavy sigh, clearly relieved, but still wondering about him. I felt so tense after I had pretty much jumped Eddy, hoping that one: I didn't hurt him (especially if he really was ill) and two: that I would burst into a blushing mess. I picked up our bags and started laying out certain books for tonight, and began to wonder a different scenario, stopping everything that I was doing; what if he wasn't sick? That his flushed face wasn't from a fever? Laying one more book down on the coffee table, I sunk down into the couch, amazed at all of the signs that appeared in my head. It was a very good possibility that Eddy actually liked me. And when I thought about it, the scenes from today playing in my head; all of the times Eddy had looked away in some kind of embarrassment, when he would scuffle his feet and make an excuse having to do something else and hurrying away quickly, every time he would look towards me and I would notice out of the corner of my eye, a dreamy look on his face. Then I smiled, beamed with a new hope that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance. I placed both of my hands on the couch at my sides and leaned my head against the back of the couch, tints of pink painted my face as I closed my eyes. I imagined Eddy and everything that was him. I was so lost in my thoughts about him that when I had finally opened my eyes thinking about where he was, he was crouched down in front of me staring intently at my face. I was so surprised a small 'eep!' had escaped my parted lips and I started blushing ten different shades of red. I tried distracting myself by pushing up my glasses with my hand and covering my face so that hopefully the red wouldn't be seen. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping for a way out, but the only thing that had changed once I opened them again was that Eddy's face was cocked to one side. This situation didn't look all that great from my point of view, and it only got worse when Eddy proceeded to come closer to me, edging slowly and deliberately, placing one knee onto the couch to get even closer. I still had my hand over my face and at the same time tried to sink further down into the plush couch, wondering what the hell Eddy was thinking this time. He was so close that when he finally stopped edging towards me, I could feel lose strands of black hair tickling my face and warm breath gracing whatever bare skin it could reach. "We still have work to do." He said, (referring to me lying on the couch), then narrowed his eyes, but not in that dangerous way most people think of, it was more of a teasing expression that he gave me. I couldn't think, Eddy was so close... one move could end in a sort-of disaster. But even with my heart beating to the point where I was sure that he could hear, I stared straight back into his golden eyes. I slowly removed my hand from my face, the blushing now died down and said,

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" then gave a smirk of my own. I closed my emerald-green eyes again, moved forward a tiny bit, pushing on Eddy's chest with my left hand while moving him to the same side so he was sitting next to me. When I looked out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was sitting there with an expression that read 'what just happened?'. I was still puzzled by what Eddy had done, why he had done it, but decided to focus on the heavy books in front of us instead. Eddy must have thought the same thing, because he had shaken himself out of his daze and picked up the closest book to him and setting it in his lap. I turned to face him and crossed my legs, opening another book and taking out notes, and we began to check our homework, read passages, and quiz each other in different subjects.

A couple of hours later, and we were both getting drowsy from staring at the textbooks for so long. I checked my watch which read 7:20 and frowned a bit, to me it felt longer than what my watch read. But in the time that passed, Eddy was now lying on his stomach on the floor with a book open in front of him and his head propped on his hands. I blinked a few times, readjusted my black hat, and turned to face towards him.  
"Hey Eddy, do you want anything before we test each other again?" I asked. He nodded the best he could with his head in his hands, then moved back up into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head, his band shirt riding up, showing some of his stomach. "Yeah, I could use something to drink." After he was done stretching he hunched his back and looked like he wanted to crawl under a stone and just sleep. I turned away from him quickly, hoping he didn't see my reddening face and said a simple "Ok." before pushing myself off the couch and walking to the kitchen. when I reached the cabinets, I took out two cups and filled them with hot water before getting some hot chocolate, thinking that it could help us to wake up bored minds. I decided to heat up the water for a few more minutes so I put them in the microwave and headed back to the living room, where Eddy was now lying down on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I couldn't help but giggle slightly and stood in the doorway with my legs crossed, just smiling at him. He cracked one eye open, looking up at me and gave a half-hearted grin before saying "Hey." and putting his head back down for a few moments. I giggled again, bringing my hand to my face to try and muffle my laughter as my shoulders shook. Eddy prompted himself up with his hands behind him as he looked back up at me. As my laughter dies, I circle the table to plop back down on the couch, only I guess I was sleepier then I thought, because when I had reached Eddy, my feet caught his leg and I plummeted to the ground, only Eddy was right below me where I was going to fall. Now, it was bad enough that I was going to end up falling on top of my friend, but in the few seconds that passed, I found out how hard life really was on poor souls like mine...

I tried bracing myself for the worst, which didn't help much considering the situation. I put my hands out in front of me, my legs straddling Eddy and I screw my eyes shut . Before my eyes closed to darkness, I noticed how Eddy's expression went from sleepy and dazed, to surprised and distraught. It all happened so fast, that when I dared reconnect with my senses I noticed something that shouldn't have been there. In my mind I said a small 'oh, no' and risked opening my eyes. In my fall, I had somehow ended up locking lips with my secret crush. Now the surprising part was when I tried to pull away, readying myself for a distress excuse as my face reddened again, but Eddy had only reached further towards me, our lips coming together again. I wasn't expecting Eddy to recapture my lips, so a faint gasp escaped me as Eddy's hand came to rest against the back of my head. I wanted to ask so many questions, but soon my mind became hazy, and my eyes fluttered close as I was lost in Eddy and everything that was about him. As the moments went by, the kiss deepened, a small touch of lips became an exploration of each other, and then a battle of dominance took place, which was soon won over by Eddy. He proceeded to lick my lips, asking shyly for entrance. I only became more engrossed in Eddy's kiss, and didn't even think as I parted my lips for him. the way Eddy kissed me made me want to melt on the spot. He didn't rush the kiss, but was slow, sensual, and paused every now and then to stare at my through barely open eyes, as if asking 'is this ok?' before continuing again, and every so often he would run his tongue against the metal that pierced mine, making both of us shake against each other. Slowly, without breaking our lips apart, Eddy lowered us to the floor, so he was lying comfortably on his back and my chest was flush against his. His other hand rested along my back, pulling my shirt up just enough so show my lower, arched back all the while drawing different sized circles and random patterns against my bare skin . I couldn't help gasping every now and then, gripping his shirt with both of my hands and every time I could tell Eddy had a smirk on his face, even without seeing his expression. It felt like so long, that when I heard a familiar 'beep' from the kitchen, Eddy stopped tracing objects on my back and he slowly broke the kiss as we finally parted with red taking over our faces and small gasps coming from both of us. I still had both of my hands against Eddy's chest, and his own had slipped from the back of my head to a caress on my blushing face, and now slid to rest against my neck, his cool fingers sending shivers down my spine. He chuckled softly, and ran his hand down the length of my arm, making me shiver even more.  
"I forgot about those drinks." He said, looking up at me through his eye-lashes. I noticed faintly that his cheeks were tinted pink, and laughed shyly, saying,  
"Yeah, I guess we did, huh?" I stood the best that I could with my legs shaking, lending Eddy my hand so he could also get up. He grasped my hand and pulled himself up to stand beside me. I started shuffling my feet as Eddy looked at me with a hesitant expression. I finally asked what was on his mind. He paused at first, then finally said,  
"Does this mean t-that we're... together?" His face immediately flourished into different shades of red, I smiled at him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Yeah, I think so." I went back into the kitchen, retrieving the forgotten drinks and bringing them back out into the living room to put them on the table. Eddy was still standing near the doorway, a true smile gracing his features as he looked back at me and his smile grew wider. I smiled back at him, lying back down on the sofa, the book from before sitting on my lap again. I looked over the top of the book to see Eddy sitting at the end of the couch, looking towards me. I was going to ask him what was wrong again, when he began to move towards me, crawling on his hands and knees. I had brought my legs up to my chest earlier, and that familiar blush came back when Eddy reached and grabbed the book and set it down on the floor, before crawling further towards me and pulled on my legs a little bit, a questioning look on my face. I didn't ask what he was thinking, but only slid down and stared at Eddy as he continued to crawl until he was lying on my chest with both of my legs on either side of Eddy (again). I smiled gently at him as he looked up at me, and I knew what he wanted to ask.  
"You want me stay here again tonight?" I started playing with his semi-long hair, he nodded. Before, it was almost routine for me to stay the night because of our long study sessions, so when I reached for my cellphone behind me to call home and ask, we got a sure 'yes' before I hung up and continued fiddling with Eddy's dark hair and soon, we were both dozing off, and finally asleep, our drinks left forgotten...


End file.
